Finality
by opentheheart
Summary: [post-698] As the last battle drops dead with the help of the two best friends, hope is restored to the Ninja World. Now all that's left is to pick up the broken pieces. [sasusaku (main), naruhina, shikatema, and more]


Finality — Chapter One

**Description**: [post-698] As the last battle drops dead with the help of the two best friends, hope is restored to the Ninja World. Now all that's left is to pick up the broken pieces that the tumbling buildings left behind and let the scars that marked their hearts slowly fade into bittersweet memories. There's much to be fixed both in the physical and emotional sense, but with determination and perseverance anything can be done. [sasusaku (main), naruhina, shikatema, and more]

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>: I haven't written a Naruto fanfic in years but with the manga coming to an end I feel as though I should dedicate something to show my appreciation of the one story that filled my childhood with both anger and happiness. If you've taken a peek at my profile, you'll notice that I'm both a sasusaku and narusaku shipper (yes, I was _that_ person) and I'll let you know that Hinata is one of my least favorite characters in the series but I _respect_ the decision of Kishi to end it with naruhina thus I will be writing objectively and block out bias from shrouding my head.

This story takes place after chapter 698 and will be slightly au, but for the most part, will end in the same way as 700 did. There's much to ponder about during the time skip and I really want to focus on the growth and maturity that all our childhood heroes have been through.

_Warning_: I know that Sasuke's Journey of Redemption is a _crucial_ moment to him as a whole character but for my fangirl purposes he'll be redeeming himself in some other way.

As I've said before, I haven't written anything for _years_ so please support me by reviewing / favoriting if you like this story! It will mean a lot to me.

* If any of you support Narusaku I will be writing a spinoff to a Narusaku ending after chapter 698 as well, titled _Closure_.

* * *

><p>Emerald eyes narrowed at the trail of crimson. She'd been out with Kakashi for the past ten minutes attempting to trace the path her two teammates had taken off to.<p>

To say that she was furious was an understatement; she was _ballistic_, no, even more than that. Not only had they disappeared for a fight right after straining themselves, but they had left her behind. _Again_. And that hurt more than anything.

"They're near." The words slipped out of her lips on their own accord. From the corner of her eyes she spotted the slight nod of her former teacher and both hastily made their way to where their senses were leading.

_Who won?_

_No._

She shook her head once, clearing herself free from the thoughts that her best friend had taken the life of her other one. She had to believe, had to have hope — after all these years of putting up with Naruto, she learned that she just had to keep the faith.

"There they are!" Her pitch went on octave higher, eyes enlarged as she spotted the mess the two had caused. Initially worried, the mood went away when she spotted the faint smiles of the boys and for a moment her pulse relaxed and she felt an indescribable joy flood through her.

_They're safe_.

And that was all that mattered.

"Sakura-chan!" Apparently losing an arm and depleting himself completely of chakra couldn't bring Naruto down.

Biting down on her lips, she laid a knee against the floor, planting herself perfectly in between them. She forced her hands to keep from shaking as she raised them over the two's severed arms and a moment later, a green orb formed underneath hem.

"Thank you Sakura-chan!"

"Sakura, I-" She bit down harder on her lip, accidentally tearing a bit of it. It took all her might to keep her voice collected.

"Just shut up for now. I'm concentrating."

But it was written down in her books that Sasuke Uchiha _never_ listened to what she said.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"For everything up to now."

A strange notion filled the pit of her stomach; it was a mix of happiness with sorrow, sprinkled with some frustration and worry.

"You'd damn well be."

And from his seat right above them the forgotten sensei beamed.

_His student was back_.

_His team was back_.

* * *

><p>It was hard to see her village, her <em>home<em> broken down in so many ways she didn't know where to begin. Dust and debris filled every corner and everywhere she went, she found villagers looking crestfallen at the bricks and wooden planks that used to shelter them.

But nothing hurt more than the funeral.

She didn't realize how strong her grip was on the fragile stem until she walked forward to place a limp flower on the tombstone. When she returned to her spot with a trembling heart and tears brimming in her fair green eyes, a hand reached out to take hers, squeezing it gently.

Her head tilted and jade met raven.

She said nothing when she broke off their locked gazes, keeping her head forward but hanging low.

_Neji Hyuga, you'll always live in our hearts_.

"When was the last time you had a break?" A hand clamped over her shoulder, stopping her from rushing forward and she shot an irritated glare at the intruder before realizing it was no other than Shizune.

Softening her eyes, Sakura opted to give no response verbally and shrugged.

"You've been at it since last night haven't you?" The ebony haired woman released a sigh as she dropped her arm, "Sakura, you need to rest."

"We're down on staff and there's still so many patients to tend to." Sakura immediately rebutted, "I _need_ to be here."

"Yeah, you _need_ to, but not only for this reason." Shizune replied, not missing a beat, "Naruto swung by earlier after this checkup with Tsunade; you haven't seen them all week."

"I'm busy."

"Busy hiding."

"I'm not!"

"Prove it then," Shizune challenged, "They're in the lobby waiting for you."

Sakura's lips went dry and she blinked a few times, compensating her inability to form any words.

"Go."

And she left.

To her uttermost relief, only Naruto was there to pick her up. Her silver haired mentor and other two emotionless mates were nowhere to be seen.

"Sakura-chan!" Engulfing the pinkette in the tightest hug one arm could possibly muster, Naruto buried his head on top of the rose colored locks.

"Hey." A sort of delicacy laced her tone as she returned the embrace for a brief moment before pulling out, "How are you holding up?"

"I guess I'm finally adjusting but the first couple of days were _awful_, Sakura-chan!" Naurto exclaimed, blue eyes glistening as he recalled all the misfortunes at the lack of having one arm, "I would raise it to pick up something and realize I can't pick it up, not to mention they won't allow me to help with the reconstruction because I'm _handicapped_."

"What has the world come to; Naruto's complaining about his days _off_." A playful simper stretched across her lips as she returned the embrace for a brief moment, letting the familiar scents of her best friend comfort her.

"You better believe it." She released a chuckle at his words as she stepped back from the hug, eyes amused. After all these years his life's motto never changed.

"I do, I do believe in you." Naruto appeared flustered for a brief moment before his lips twitched into a wide grin.

"I know you do," swinging his good arm around the kunoichi, Naruto began pushing her forwards, "Now let's go get ramen."

* * *

><p>The thin folder in his hands felt heavier than anything he had ever had to hold in his life. Slowly stepping away from the conference room where he had just been a few minutes before, he released a tired sigh.<p>

"They didn't approve of it, didn't they?" The unexpected gruff voice did little to shock the skilled ninja.

"No, they did," Kakashi said in a dawdling manner, carefully enunciating each syllable, "but only under one condition."

"What's that?" His former student cocked an eyebrow upwards and though he lacked an arm to cross them, his good one wrapped its way across himself.

"That I take on the position as the sixth hokage." Kakashi replied, fingers gripping the manila object even tighter. It was funny to him that though he was offered such a prestigious position, only a thin paper pocket was deemed sufficient to officiate it.

"So what did you say?" Sasuke asked, and though his face showed no signs of remote interest, Kakshi knew he was genuinely curious.

"You're on probation, but still allowed on team missions along as one of the members of Team Seven is on you. ANBU will be sent to check up on you spontaneously and the period will end in three years." Kakashi stated, "Just know that both Naruto, whom the elders all consider the war hero, and I put in a lot of good words to grant you this exemption."

Sasuke didn't move, even his breathing stopped for the next words that he had been waiting to hear.

"Welcome home."

* * *

><p>"Aren't you supposed to be helping with the restoration of your country?"<p>

"I made this trip in two days instead of _three_ and this is how you greet me?" The sandy blonde haired woman released a sigh as she shoved her knapsack at the pineapple haired boy, ignoring his soft groan from the sudden force.

"Troublesome woman."

She rolled her eyes at his overused comment, proceeding to walk past him. Though Konaha was still rebuilding its losses, the country still appeared to be familiar and dare she say, _homely_, to her.

"I brought over the peace treaties." Temari said after a few moments of comfortable silence. Without looking behind her, she could _feel_ the boy relax and if he was feeling active today, he might even have a small smirk across his face. That boy would never confessed how much the Hidden Leaf Village meant to him. "But let's get those signed after lunch. I'm _starving_."

"The war took away most of our restaurants, but Ichiraku's still open."

"Something tells me Naruto is extremely pleased at this coincidence."

"It was actually put on top of the reconstruction list _specifically_ for him."

"Well, considering how the center of town is all stones and planks at the moment, you should fulfill your job and lead me to the where it's relocated." She heard his signature sigh but nonetheless he caught up to her a second later, walking alongside her.

"I'm not an emissary anymore." He retorted in a slight drawl, "I don't have to do _anything_."

"Oh? Then why were you waiting for me by the gates?"

"Troublesome woman," came Shikamaru's answer, "you talk too much."

And Temari would never admit it, but her heart skipped a beat.

* * *

><p>Their first encounter since returning was unplanned and unexpected. She was returning from the hospital after being kicked out by her mentor for working overtime.<p>

Sakura had initially protested but changed her mind when Tsunade switched from her reprimanding expression to a pleading one. Her master was worried for her and though Sakura had reassured everyone that she was fine, she knew herself that soldier pills could only do so much.

She was undoing her tangled hair from the lump called a ponytail when she spotted a figure approaching her from the opposite direction. Despite only having the moon to light the way, she could already deduce who the person was and a knot, _the same knot_, formed in her stomach.

She kept her head low, hoping that he wouldn't notice her but if anything, Sasuke and her worked like opposite charges. They always found their way to each other.

"Sakura." It was surprising how all these years, she was the first to call him, to acknowledge him, but tonight, he was the first.

"Sasuke-kun."

Nobody knew how perfectly matched emerald and ebony were together, nobody but them. Their gazes remained locked on each other and though Sakura's head was telling her to walk away from this complicated situation, her heart was keeping her rooted to her spot.

". . ."

Sasuke had already broken his typical grounds by greeting her first; he obviously wasn't compelled enough to change everything about him so Sakura did what she always did.

"I heard from Kakashi-sensei you're under probation, but it's still a start." Sakura said brightly, a soft smile playing at her lips, "Once Tsunade finishes with Naruto and your arms you both can start going out on missions together. Time will go by quickly."

"Hn."

A brief silence washed upon them and before she knew it, she was already saying it.

"Welcome home, Sasuke-kun."

She wasn't expecting him to do anything after her comment, nothing except to nod his head and continue his way back to the temporary apartment he was arrange to live in. But he never failed to surprise her, _never_.

So when Sasuke stepped in to her and rested his fingers against her forehead she was perplexed.

"Thank you." And as abruptly as he had been with poking her, he had pulled back and was continuing down the road.


End file.
